From Heaven to Hell
by DilarisPersefone
Summary: Aun sigo preguntándome si es correcto que les cuente esta anécdota... Un pequeño demonio que ah convertido a su ángel tutor en su más grande obsesión, mientras que el inocente ángel no está consciente de esto. Shota!Devil!US x Angel!UK / Devil!US x Angel!UK
1. Cap - El Encuentro

Buenas noches a todos los/las lectores/ras! Bien, aquí me aviento al abismo con mi primer fic. La idea la saqué de un par de imágenes que encontré por pixiv y que lamentablemente no se traducir ToT entonces me vi en la necesidad de escribir lo siguiente.

**N/A:** Lean bien la advertencia por que este fic con el paso de los capítulos se pone algo fuerte.

**Pareja Principal:** Estados Unidos x Inglaterra (Alfred F. Jones x Arthur Kirkland)

**Parejas Secundarias**: Antonio Fernández x Lovino Vargas, Ivan Braginski x Natalia Arlovskaya

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Advertencias:** Shota. Violación de uno de los personajes. Cambios de personalidad (Y no sólo por OCC). Además de los dos géneros que me deja poner el fanfiction entran también Romance, Misterio, Fantasy y algo de Angst.

* * *

**From Heaven to Hell**

**Capítulo 1 - **El Encuentro

Una lejana luz se hacía notar entre aquel limpio y claro cielo que cubría el fértil y verdoso suelo montañoso perteneciente a Estados Unidos. Ese hermoso destello se acercaba a una velocidad considerable, revoloteando sus emplumadas alas de una forma muy delicada y mágica a la vez, ya que a su paso dejaba una lluvia de brillantes que, con gracia, el viento mecía, dispersándose y luego fusionándose con el cálido ambiente. Sus cabellos de oro, adornados con una aureola, se balanceaban con la dulce brisa de esa mañana, acrecentando en el interior de este angelito un travieso deseo, comenzando a girar divertidamente como si de un baile se tratara sonriendo ampliamente, extendiendo sus brazos mientras sus gemas esmeraldas brillaban con tal intensidad denotando amabilidad y pureza.

En una de sus manos llevaba su barita en forma de estrella… mientras que sus vestimentas, a pesar de ser humildes, detallaban muy bien su cintura y tiernamente abrazaban su cuerpo cubriendo desde su hombro, la mitad de su pecho para luego ese mismo manto cubrir un tanto más arriba de sus rodillas. Disfrutaba de la libertad y la vida que llevaba a pesar que en muchas ocasiones se sentía un tanto solo… pensamiento que hacía que su rostro mostrara una expresión un tanto triste y decaída. Él deseaba poder compartir su felicidad con alguien especial. Era cierto que tenía muchos amigos similares a él, y que una parte de sus oficios era brindar ayuda a quien lo necesitaba; dejándole un cálido y reconfortante sentimiento en su interior al terminar su labor.

Toda su atención se encontraba en las divagaciones de su mente sin notar como directo hacia él se dirigía un águila real y que al parecer también este curioso animal estadounidense iba distraído, chocando inevitablemente entre ellos. Ambos entes cayeron desde esa altura… Arthur recuperándose rápidamente de la conmoción y notando como su barita y el águila caían directo a la tierra.

- Oh God… - Alcanzó a susurrar mientras juntaba sus alas a su cuerpo y aceleraba su caída para poder atrapar al ave herida ya que aun no se recuperaba del golpe que se había dado y si seguía en esa dirección iría a caer directamente al desierto en que se encontraba ahora… "Tanto me había alejado de mi destino" se preguntaba al percibir el caluroso clima en el que estaba y las áridas arenas del desolado lugar.

Luego de una carrera contra la fuerza de gravedad, logró atrapar al águila entre sus brazos como acunándola, mientras llegaba a tierra firme utilizando sus amplias alas para disminuir su velocidad y hacer cómodo y elegante su descenso.

– ¿Se encuentra bien? Discúlpeme por mi falta de atención… En verdad lo siento. - Estaba bastante preocupado y su comportamiento era como el de todo un caballero. Suspiro al examinarlo y notar que no tenía ninguna herida, comenzando a sobar suavemente la cabeza del águila mientras esta comenzaba a recuperarse colocándola de pie sobre una piedra cercana. El águila estiraba sus alas y aleteaba un poco, dando por entendido que se encontraba bien.

– Me alegro mucho que se encuentre bien, espero no haberle asustado… - Susurraba apenado mientras el animal solo inclinaba su cabeza en forma de agradecimiento y luego por sus propios medios elevaba vuelo para continuar con su viaje mientras el angelito se despedía de él con un leve movimiento de su mano.

- Ahora… ¿Dónde estará mi barita? No debió haber caído tan lejos de aquí…- Hablaba más para sí mismo, girándose sobre sus talones, empezando a explorar el lugar con un poco de duda. Nunca había pisado tierras tan estériles y secas como esas… Estaba bastante sorprendido por aquel solitario lugar.

–¿Será posible que alguien pueda sobrevivir a un lugar como este? – En eso, sus pensamientos se veían interrumpidos cuando veía cerca de un cactus a un niño que al parecer estaba… ¿desmayado? Y a unos cuantos pasos de él se encontraba su barita. Se acercó rápidamente al chico, arrodillándose a su lado mientras no sabía bien si levantarlo o examinar primero como se encontraba.

Era un chico bastante distinto a los que conocía. Su piel era un tono más pálido que la del mismo Arthur, sus ropas eran en colores oscuros a pesar que eran ropas de un niño de unos aparentes cuatro años. Sus cabellos totalmente oscuros, del negro más profundo que haya visto, hasta podría decir que era un tanto hipnotizante y entre sus sedosas hebras se podría llegar a perder… además de llevar un par de cuernos que sobresalían a cada costado de la parte superior de su cabeza de forma curveada y en medio de estos un travieso rulo desafiante de la gravedad. A pesar de eso, su rostro podría decirse que era hasta tierno y apacible… su semblante en ese momento era muy tranquilo y bajo sus parpados aun mantenía en misterio el color de sus ojos.

Mientras Arthur recorría su pequeño y delicado cuerpo pudo apreciar que no contaba con rasguño alguno tranquilizándose bastante y sonriendo levemente. Así que tomo su barita y la aseguró en la cinta que reposaba sobre su cintura y con ambas manos levantaba al pequeño, acurrucándolo contra su pecho… cuando en eso sintió que algo sobresalía de su espalda. Así que apoyo el cuerpo del muchacho contra su pecho y curioso pudo observar las dos alas oscuras que se encontraban incrustadas en su espalda, y aun que fueran muy diferentes y puntiagudas a las suyas no le parecía nada peligroso, sin darle mayor importancia a esos detalles.

Su alma pura e inocente no le hacía pensar en la maldad de otros seres que existían en ese mundo y mucho menos de ese niño, infantil quizás y un tanto travieso… Aun su mente era ignorante a toda aquella perversidad que ese pequeño ser guardaba. Así siguió su rumbo de regreso a su hogar, justo sobre una frondosa y blanca nube que se formaban cada vez que su angelical dueño se acercaba a ella mientras que los pobladores terrestres de Inglaterra lo que podían percibir eran los cántaros de lluvia que caían sobre sus hogares y calles de cada ciudad.

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, si llegaron hasta aquí les pido de favor que me hagan llegar sus comentarios :) Consultas, dudas, recomendaciones, ideas, etc. Todo es bien recibido y de antemano les agradezco que se tomen su tiempo para leer este humilde fic. Poco a poco iré aclarando sus dudas y trataré de actualizar este fic cada tres días ;) o menos, por que el siguiente capítulo ya esta hecho :D

Saludos !


	2. Cap - Convivencia

¡Hola de nuevo! Ahhh! TwT No me pude resistir a actualizar hoy. Y es que ya eh estado en el lugar de lectoras/es y sé lo que se siente cuando nos dejan en suspenso... Bueno, bueno, como introducción al capítulo es suficiente esto. Al final comentaré un poco más de la historia y algunos reviews que ya me llegaron. (Me emocionaron mucho *w*).

**Pareja Principal:** Estados Unidos x Inglaterra (Alfred F. Jones x Arthur Kirkland)

**Parejas Secundarias:** Antonio Fernández x Lovino Vargas, Ivan Braginski x Natalia Arlovskaya

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Advertencias:** Shota. Violación de uno de los personajes. Cambios de personalidad (Y no sólo por OCC). Además de los dos géneros que me deja poner el fanfiction entran también Romance, Misterio, Fantasy y algo de Angst.

* * *

**From Heaven to Hell**

**Capítulo 2** - Convivencia

Escuchó unos leves sonidos que al parecer correspondían a utensilios de cocina, y podía asegurarlo, ya que cierto aroma llegaba a sus sentidos… podía percibir claramente el olor a quemado. Una aspiración más y poco a poco abrió sus ojos, parpadeando un par de veces a la vez que estiraba sus brazos con un deje de pereza, observando a su alrededor mientras sus ojos azul cielo se acostumbraban a la luz de aquella habitación. Todo tenía un aspecto algodonoso y esponjoso, en verdad todo le era un verdadero misterio. No recordaba haber llegado ahí, ni mucho menos sabía dónde se encontraba. Un bostezo más se hizo presente sobre sus delgados labios, refregándose un poco sus ojos cuando en eso se queda pasmado al ver entrar a aquel admirable ángel que, al igual que él, con sorpresa lo veía… al parecer no se esperaba que aquel pequeño se encontrara ya despierto.

-Buenos días pequeño… Espero que hayas podido descansar bien.- Mencionaba mientras se acercaba a él con una hermosa y sincera sonrisa, junto con un azafate conteniendo en él té y scones.

- Sorry. Te traje a mi hogar sin tu consentimiento… - Esperando alguna respuesta del menor pero este sólo lo veía fijamente y sin expresión, poniéndose algo nervioso y apenado, haciéndolo sonrojar. - Es sólo que no podía dejarte… a un pequeño como tú, solo, en ese desolado desierto. – Se excusaba, mientras se sentaba en una nube con forma de silla. - Mi nombre es Arthur ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- Tratando de sacarle un poco de conversación al infante sin mucho éxito.

Quería saber más de ese niño, pero él simplemente parecía estar perdido en su mente… "Quien sabe que era lo que estaba pensando en ese momento." Su mirada se cruzaba con la de Arthur, era la primera vez que veía sus ojos y notaba aquél azul cielo que contrastaba por completo con el color de sus vestimentas y su piel… "Tan vivo, tan atrayente"… Por otro lado. El pequeño, desde que ese bello ángel había entrado a la habitación no le había quitado la vista de encima. Sentía como levemente su pecho se estremecía y esa sonrisa cristalina junto con su mirada esmeralda lo paralizaban por dentro, aun que por fuera no demostraba mayor expresión.

- Alfred - Mencionaba casi en un susurro y a duras penas, reaccionando luego de su pregunta, mientras de nuevo ese ser brillante y angelical le sonreía. Quizás enternecido por las acciones y la timidez de Alfred, pero toda esa pureza, amabilidad y tranquilidad que despedía Arthur lograba que ese pequeño tuviera más atención a esa persona.

- ¿Tienes hambre? - Su voz se quedaba como un dulce eco dentro de su mente, asintiendo levente con su cabeza de forma automática. Entonces Arthur acercó el azafate, colocándolo sobre las piernas de Alfred. El pelinegro observó la comida con gran cuidado, había algo que no se veía tan bien, pero para Alfred no era nada comparado a lo que ya antes sus ojos habían presenciado, así que no le dio mucha importancia y comenzó a probar bocado tras bocado, saboreándolo, notando un ligero sabor a quemado que si no fuera por eso podría decir que estaba bien. Arthur lo veía ilusionado su sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro, pero en eso sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse reaccionando y sintiéndose un poco incomodo.

– Lo siento. De seguro mi presencia te incomode, siendo un completo desconocido para ti – Mencionaba, levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose a la puerta para dejarlo comer tranquilo pero antes de que se alejara sentía que algo no lo dejaba avanzar, volteando a ver y notando como Alfred lo tenía agarrado de su manto con una de sus manos y con la otra extendía el plato susurrando un ligero "más" con sus ojos un tanto brillosos que le daban la apariencia de estar sonriendo, a pesar que sus labios se mantenía rectos, sin mueca alguna.

Alfred había notado el cambio de expresión en el rostro del ángel cuando se retiraba y algo en su interior volvía a estremecerse. Así que su mente ágil y casi por impulso realizó aquella hazaña, siendo muy certero y teniendo muy buenos resultados al ver como de nuevo Arthur sonreía, tomando el plato de sus manos muy vivaz y animado, casi asegurando que había salido de ahí dando pequeños saltitos. Le agradaba verlo así, y aun que apenas lo conocía comenzaba a crear un vínculo con aquel ser. Quería seguir viendo aquella sonrisa cálida, quería que lo siguiera observando, sentir su mirada sobre él, que lo cuidara y que toda su atención se centrara sólo en él…. Sus deseos ya iban cada vez más profundo a pesar de los minutos que llevaban conviviendo y aun no sabía la razón exacta o el porqué de aquello, pero con el tiempo se daría cuenta de esa verdad.

El tiempo pasó poco a poco, mientras Arthur se empeña en darle todo lo que necesitara aquel pequeño, que cada vez se volvía muy especial para él. Tenían cortas charlas, por no decir nulas con Alfred. El chico a penas si hablaba y Arthur estaba convencido que era por la timidez y sus escasos años que tenía, pero que a pesar de eso demostraba unas cuantas muestras de cariño con abrazos o jalando su manto para que le pusiera atención.

Pero lo que no sabía es que en la mente de Alfred habían pensamientos que perturbarían a más de alguno… hasta el mismo Arthur saldría afectado por esta realidad…

* * *

**N/A:** TwT Sólo espero que cuando termine el fic no quieran buscarme para matarme. *huye* No, aun no puedo huir, tengo que terminar este fic, dar lo mejor y así ver si les ha gustado, si, aun que sea un poquito… esa sería la mejor gratificación que podría tener.

Ya en el próximo capítulo nos meteremos a la mente del pequeño devil Alfred… Se llevarán una sorpresa, aun que ya aquí di una leve idea de lo que puede ser.

El shota será ligero (a comparación de otros que eh leído) pero no puedo adelantarles mucho sino estaría relatando ya el siguiente capítulo XD

¡Muchas gracias! En verdad les agradezco a los/las lectores/as que me han dejado reviews! (Soy muy sentimental así que no puedo dejar pasar ese detalle xd…) Sin mencionar que fueron ellas/os quienes me convencieron para subir el segundo capítulo hoy. Y al igual que en el anterior capítulo, espero sus comentarios, propuestas, criticas, amenazas o.o, etc… Gracias!


	3. Cap - Deseos

XD Hoy no tengo mucho que decir… Sólo que si no apresuro mi fic la Universidad me atrapará y no me dejará terminarlo D: Y bueno, las/los invito a leer para resolver más de sus curiosidades :3

* * *

**Pareja Principal:** Estados Unidos x Inglaterra (Alfred F. Jones x Arthur Kirkland)

**Parejas Secundarias:** Antonio Fernández x Lovino Vargas, Ivan Braginski x Natalia Arlovskaya

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Advertencias:** Shota. Violación de uno de los personajes. Cambios de personalidad (Y no sólo por OCC). Además de los dos géneros que me deja poner el fanfiction entran también Romance, Misterio, Fantasy y algo de Angst.

**From Heaven to Hell**

**Capítulo 3** - Deseos

Arthur seguía con su vida rutinaria y sus tareas yendo y viniendo de un lugar a otro entregando correspondencias y cumpliendo en ayudar a los terrestres con algunas penas que llevaban, pero cada vez que regresa su querido niño salía a su encuentro a recibirlo, volando con ayuda de sus alas directo a su pecho para abrazarlo y compartir cierto calor con él. Alfred se sentía extraño al realizar aquello, pero notaba que cada vez que lo hacía Arthur siempre dejaba ver aquella sonrisa que había cautivado por completo al menor, a pesar de que el rostro de Alfred seguía siempre sin expresión alguna.

- ¿Te has portado bien Alfred? – Tomando en sus manos el cuerpo del pelinegro mientras lo alzaba sobre su cabeza y un leve sonrojo se posaba sobre las mejillas del mayor, apenas perceptible, pero para Alfred, que ya llevaba varias semanas conviviendo con él, era fácil describir y notar hasta la más mínima expresión de este… tanto había llegado a conocerlo.

– Yo se que si… por eso te eh traído un pequeño regalo – Decía muy animado en su "monologo" mientras entraba a su algodonoso hogar y colocaba a Alfred sobre una silla y tomaba el bolso que traía sobre uno de sus hombros. Alfred lo veía curioso y es en ese momento que se da cuenta de unas vendas que cubren las manos de su ángel. Así que voló hasta él y tomó entre sus manos las de Arthur, dándoles unas suaves caricias, llamando la atención de Arthur que se sonrojaba un poco más.

- Oh Alfred, no te preocupes. No es nada - Reía para parecer despreocupado. – Mejor mira lo que te eh traído. – Sacando varios soldaditos de su bolso, colocándolos sobre la mesa. Eran de color rojo y negro y cada uno se diferenciaba del otro ya que tenían diferentes rostros y expresiones – Tomé el ejemplo del país que se encuentra justo debajo de nosotros. Me parecieron muy bonitos y… yo mismo los hice. – Apenándose levemente, manteniendo esa dulce sonrisa esperando que al chico le fueran de su agrado, al menos, era lo poco que esperaba luego del trabajo que hizo para fabricarlos, sin mencionar que se había astillando, martillado y cortado él mismo… pero no le molestaba, todo lo había hecho con mucho cariño para su pequeño.

- Me gustan. Gracias – Susurraba como siempre, levantando su rostro y mostrando lo que parecía ser una leve curvatura en sus labios… Estaba sonriendo. Esto realmente lleno el interior de aquel angelito abrazándolo de inmediato mientras le daba un ligero beso en su frente. Era la primera vez que Arthur realizaba algo parecido, tanto que sorprendió mucho a Alfred, estremeciéndose por completo.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntaba luego de haber percibido unas ligeras vibraciones en el menor.

- Frío – Mentía, para no tener que darle mayor explicación a Arthur… y además, ¿Qué tipo de explicación podría darle?

- Ah, descuida… - Abrazándolo un poco más mientras se acercaba ahora a la cocina – Preparamos algo de comer y luego nos vamos a dormir, ¿Si? – Sonreía como siempre lo hacía, despreocupado.

Alfred se había quedado sobre la mesa de la cocina, jugando con aquellos soldados que Arthur le había hecho, mientras de vez en cuando el mayor se volteaba y veía con gran ternura como trasteaba con sus nuevos muñecos.

Terminaron de cenar, limpiaron los platos que habían utilizado y seguido se fueron a dormir, no sin antes desearse un "Buenas noches" y envolverse entre las sábanas abrazando el mayor al menor… siendo Arthur el primero en caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Estaba cansado luego de un día de ardua labor, era comprensible.

Mientras el dormía, unos ojos de un celeste intenso lo observaban, recordaba lo que hoy había pasado y como aquel beso sobre su frente despertaba en su interior nuevas sensaciones. Su mente se debatía, su instinto demoniaco salía a flor de piel por las noches. Se hacía más presente en su pequeño cuerpo y en sí no entendía del todo esos deseos que tenía. Deseaba sólo para él a aquel ángel, su deseo egoísta es que nadie más le importara, ni esos terrenales que necesitaban de ayuda y apoyo, mucho menos los similares a Arthur, si, tal y como lo era ese alegre chico de cabellos castaño y ojos verdes que a cada cuanto llegaba a molestar a su Arthur y pedirle favores y que cubriera algunos de sus encargos sólo para que Antonto, o algo así era su nombre, pudiera pasar más tiempo con un tal Lovino…

¿Y qué era del él? El también deseaba poder pasar más tiempo con Arthur. Sus ojos se afilaron y una leve sonrisa se poso sobre sus labios, pero no era nada inocente, es más, tenía un leve deje de maldad. Ya había comprendido algo, quería a Arthur sólo para él, lo deseaba, quería poseerlo, pero… en su estado, si, siendo un niño ¿Cómo diablos le haría? – Agrrr – Gruñía levemente mientras tomaba las sábanas y las apretaba contra su cabeza… "Si esto sigue así, sólo podrá verme como a un hermano, a quien cuidar y proteger del peligro"

Peligro… era irónico… ya que el peligro real aquí era Alfred y quien debía de tener cuidado y protegerse era Arthur, lástima que único consciente de esto era el mismo Alfred. Esto, era todo lo que su mente maquinaba y no quería compartir con nadie, sus labios apenas si emitían sonido alguno para que muchas de estar verdades no se hicieran presentes. Aun que mentir se le hacía tan fácil… con aquel angelito no podía.

Volvió su vista hacía su compañero. Su sueño se veía bastante placentero ya que una leve sonrisa surcaba sus labios. Sus cabellos un poco alborotados sobre aquella almohada y su piel tan tersa y suave que deseaba saborear y marcar con sus colmillos.

Desde el cuarto día que dormía con él llevaba a cabo un ritual, luego de percatarse de cuáles eran sus deseos impuros hacia él. Siempre, cada vez que caía dormido acercaba su rostro con mucha delicadeza y besaba las finas hebras doradas que caían por su frente, pasando después a esas voluminosas cejas, tan sensuales y que de vez en cuando adquirían vida en cada una de las muecas que realizaba el mayor. Sus pestañas, largas y perfectamente curveadas que llegaban a rozar sus delicadas mejillas, su nariz en algunas ocasiones fría y otras más cálida que los labios del mismo devil.

Y por último, el final de su recorrido, aquellos sensuales y rosados labios a los cuales apenas rozaba con los suyos propios, aspirando el aroma de su piel y casi llegando a saborear el dulce té que hace poco había consumido. Sin falta, sin excepción… era ese su atrevido recorrido, que llevaba en sueños a que Arthur se sonrojara. Esos gestos en el mayor le eran suficientes a Alfred. Verlo así y sin siquiera despertarlo, era una gran labor la que realiza siempre, pero esta vez sería la última.

Ya lo tenía decidido.

Si pasaba más tiempo con él sus deseos y planes se verían truncados y no podría obtener lo que más ha deseado desde que conoció a su ahora cuidador.

- Pronto volveré Arthur… vendré a hacerte feliz de nuevo y a proclamar lo que es mío. – Susurraba a su oído, mientras de nuevo su rostro volvía a ser neutral y monótono "Cuando seamos iguales, podré darte todo lo que mereces y podré hacerte feliz." Y con ese último pensamiento emprendía vuelo, viéndolo una última vez y después salir de aquella humilde casa, alejándose… no sin antes memorizar por siempre esa algodonosa nube en la que vivía, donde sólo quedarían recuerdos y que sólo ellos compartían…

* * *

**N/A: **No puedo negar que hasta a mí me dan escalofríos, pero me encanta *w*. Cuando estaba escribiendo esto necesité la ayuda de algunas canciones que ambientaban y me inspiraban un poco, ya que ser "mala" no me sienta taaan bien…

Ya hice la cuenta de capítulos: serán seis. Tal vez hubiera podido alargar la parte del shota, pero redundar en esta relación, donde Alfred es poco expresivo, bueno… estaba complicado.

Ya hasta ando pensando en otros fics más una continuación, quizás, y otra que sea con Devil!US es que no puedo negar que a mí también me encanta el Devil!

Gracias a todos que me siguen leyendo! Me motivan y trato de seguir los consejos que varios/as me han dejado. Nos seguimos leyendo :D


	4. Cap - Errores

¡Feliz inicio de semana para todos/as! :D Aquí vengo corriendo con un nuevo capítulo, (Siiii…. la Uni me ah atacado D: ). Capítulo con unos cuantos datos y que los preparará para el siguiente. Se me había olvidado, que los personajes secundarios son sólo mención de ellos dentro de la historia, perdón.

* * *

**Pareja Principal:** Estados Unidos x Inglaterra (Alfred F. Jones x Arthur Kirkland)

**Parejas Secundarias:** Antonio Fernández (España) x Lovino Vargas (Italia del Sur), Ivan Braginski (Rusia) x Natalia Arlovskaya (Bielorrusia)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Advertencias:** Shota. Violación de uno de los personajes. Cambios de personalidad (Y no sólo por OCC). Además de los dos géneros que me deja poner el fanfiction entran también Romance, Misterio, Fantasy y algo de Angst.

**Nota:** La letra cursiva es la parte de un flashback.

**From Heaven to Hell**

**Capítulo 4** - Errores

El tiempo, que algunos abandonan y que a otros les sobra y no saben qué hacer con el… El tiempo sin recato y sin reloj… No. Simplemente el tiempo preciso y justo que tenía que trascurrir. Si, así fue como pasó el tiempo dentro del cual hubo cambios importantes, cambios que enorgullecían a unos y que entristecían a otros. Cambios para bien… y para mal.

Se habían divulgado rumores: Que un maravilloso y alegre ángel había caído en depresión… viajó por el mundo en busca de un ser especial… lo encontró, llegándolo a querer y apreciar de tal manera que creía que serían inseparables. Se preguntaba - ¿En qué he fallado? - Por qué lo dejó triste y botado, solo, y con aquellos únicos recuerdos que quedaban… "¿Había sido real?".

Había llegado al punto en que deseaba que todo aquello sólo hubiera sido un sueño, una alucinación… Pero a pesar de eso aun estaba en su corazón, y sin poder evitarlo más, sus cristalinas lágrimas caían sin remedio alguno. Su puro y casto corazón había sido herido profundo y aparentemente sin cura alguna.

Se menciona también que sus lágrimas caían directo al mar, y a ellas se debía el sabor salado de este, trayendo como consecuencia un crecimiento repentino en el nivel del mar que no solamente afectaba la costa, sino también a la ciudad que se encontraba cercana a él. No había ni un solo día que no cayera lluvia sobre aquellos tejados, ya fuera conformada por una pequeña brisa o una gran tormenta. La población entera se preocupaba por su propio bienestar, estando ajenos a la situación actual del ángel que cuidaba de sus vidas, los ayudaba en algunas ocasiones y velaba por la felicidad de muchos de ellos…

Eso comentaban… Eso lograba escuchar a una distancia prudencial.

Aquella sombra oscura e inquieta lograba perfectamente esconder su presencia… su mirada se agudizaba ante cualquier movimiento que pudiera poner en peligro su estancia en ese lugar. Muy pocos lo sabían pero además de los ángeles que realizaban tareas de ayuda y correspondencia, existían otros que su labor era salvaguardar la vida y tranquilidad de los demás, eran llamados arcángeles quienes sí estaban consientes de los seres malignos que acechaban ese mundo. Los ángeles no tenían la más mínima idea de lo que eran esos seres, de haberlo sabido "él" y muchos de sus demás compañeros hubieran entrado en pánico y su tranquilidad se vería perturbada.

-Vaya… durante el día no me será posible acercarme a él.- Susurraba para sí mismo, un tanto molesto… pero luego de haber dejado pasar todo ese tiempo, un día más no podría hacerle daño. Además que la oscuridad es su aliada, le beneficiaría para poder colarse por aquel lugar.

Su mente comenzaba a recordar cuando era pequeño le habían otorgado ya una misión que tenía que pasar como parte de su entrenamiento…

* * *

_-Es tan simple la misión que debes cumplir. – Su voz fría y autoritaria, combinaban perfecto con su apariencia escalofriante. Sus cabellos tan largos y de color grisáceo - Esos seres son tan inocentes… creerán que eres una inofensiva criatura. – Su risa se hacía presente, aun más aterradora, junto con sus ojos magentas que resaltaban ante toda esa oscuridad, brillaban con tal intensidad obviamente por la maldad que descargaba de ellos._

_- Yaaa, entiendo. No me digas que es lo que tengo que hacer Natalia – No prestándole atención a aquella que era muy similar a él en sus ropas, alas y cachos. – Engañar, traer, atrapar y perturbar… - Sin emoción alguna, recitaba aquellas palabras... "Le llamaba mucho la atención pensar en aquello"… No, mentía._

_Eran bandos inversos, y a veces era molesto verlos con toda esa libertad, pero no tenía nada en contra de ellos. A veces, los ángeles se entrometían en las travesuras que le hacían a los terrestres quienes eran sus verdaderos corderos guiados por las sendas equivocadas._

_…A su corta edad y ya tenía ese tipo de misiones, nadie podría creerlo pero en sí él era todo un genio, genuino y de cierta "real" descendencia, eso explicaba las preferencias de los demás hacia su persona y el respeto que muchos tenían hacia él._

* * *

Todo hubiera salido perfecto de no haberse ¿encariñado? No que va… era su gran obsesión. La palabra "cariño" no existía en su vocabulario, o eso era lo que quería aparentar y pensar. Claro, su misión la cumplió con otro ángel que se cruzó justo en su camino. Iván, si no mal recordaba su nombre y que ahora se dedicaba, junto a Natalia, a traer pesares a algunas zonas de los países bálticos.

Regresando al presente…

- Mmmm… - Suspiraba mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre su pecho. Se sentía halagado, toda la depresión y tristeza que Arthur estaba viviendo era sólo por él. Sus deseos egoístas seguían inundando su ser, a pesar que su angelito estaba roto por dentro.

Su apariencia había cambiado bastante. Ahora aparentaba mayor edad y usaba un par de lentes que, según él, le hacían ver sexy pero sí los necesitaba. Su traje tipo militar en tonos negros y oscuros con un número cincuenta en la espalda de su chaqueta. Al igual que su cuerpo, sus alas y cuernos habían adquirido mayor tamaño sin mencionar también su egocentrismo.

Él simplemente era sobresaliente y en su bando lo consideraban como un héroe, que a su corta edad ya no necesitaba de mayores cuidados… un ejemplo a seguir. Toda su vida se la había pasado pensando en su ángel, lo deseaba tanto y estaba tan intranquilo de no saber que hacía, con quien estaba, ¿si pensaba en él?. Todo lo quería sólo para él, sus alegrías, sus tristezas, su cocina, sus ojos sobre él, su mente, su alma… y su cuerpo…

* * *

**N/A:** Un especial agradecimiento a MyobiXHitachiin, Hikuraiken, Akeifa, Myay, Lovilup, TheFannishaUsui, Fran, y Lacie. Me inspiran a seguir adelante con este fic, además de empezar a crear uno nuevo por ahí.

Este capítulo es importante. Conocemos más sobre la vida que ah llevado Alfred, nada fácil, teniendo que conservar un perfil malvadamente alto ante los demás… ya terminarán de saber por qué.

Arthur está sufriendo x.x demasiado por su casto y puro corazón (Ahora ya saben por qué llueve siempre en Inglaterra xd) ¿Creen que se merece Alfred que Arthur lo quiera luego de haberlo dejado?

Espero seguir dejando un buen sabor a las lectoras/es. Gracias por su apoyo y a quienes siguen esta historia de cerca.

Saludos y cualquier impulso de escribirme pueden dejarme un review o PM :D.

**PD:** En un próximo capítulo explicaré el por qué el nombre de este… "Errores"


	5. Cap - Del Cielo al Infierno

Capítulo cúspide, de donde se origina el nombre del fic… Todas sus dudas espero que sean aclaradas aquí. Y sin más preámbulo les invito a deleitarse con esta lectura… Muajajajaja… *Con rayos truenos y tempestad… *

* * *

**Pareja Principal:** Estados Unidos x Inglaterra (Alfred F. Jones x Arthur Kirkland)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Advertencias:** Shota. Violación de uno de los personajes. Cambios de personalidad (Y no sólo por OCC). Además de los dos géneros que me deja poner el fanfiction entran también Romance, Misterio, Fantasy y algo de Angst.

**Nota:** Hay un párrafo que podría causar confusión. La letra cursiva se refiere a susurros.

**Capítulo 5** - Del Cielo al Infierno

Su hogar ahora se encontraba más descuidado de lo normal. A veces ni se preocupaba por sí mismo. ¿Toda su vida, desde que conoció a ese chico, la había pasado así? No en realidad. Sus amigos y compañeros hacían todo lo posible por cuidarlo y sacar aun que sea una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios. Había cometido el error de encariñarse tanto con ese pequeño, llegar a pensar que Alfred era esa persona especial que tanto añoraba, que así estarían por siempre y serían felices… Arthur y su puro corazón no pudieron soportar el despertar solitario de aquella mañana, cuando ese pequeño había desaparecido. En su desesperación comenzó su búsqueda y…

- No, mejor no recordarlo – Susurraba apenas, sentado sobre aquella mullida cama. Acariciaba las sábanas con mucha devoción, justo el lugar que Alfred ocupaba, mientras una ligera lágrima caía por su mejilla y sus ojos se cerraban en medio de la oscuridad.

- Si mi angelito. Ahora todo será diferente a como era antes… - Su voz resonó por toda la habitación. Sonaba tranquila y hasta un tanto alegre. Volver a ver a aquel hermoso ángel era su ilusión. Su rostro reflejaba una ligera curvatura sobre sus labios pero sus ojos denotaban algo más siniestro.

- Ah, A… Al… fred… - Susurraba luego de voltearse muy sorprendido y reconocer de inmediato la silueta oscura de aquel demonio que cuido con tanto cariño. - ¡Alfred! Estas aquí. ¿Estás bien? Temía que algo malo te pasara - Rápidamente se acerco a él aun con lágrimas en los ojos, pero esta vez eran de felicidad.

Alfred sólo lo veía, sin una expresión clara en su rostro. De nuevo lo estaba tratando como un niño y eso no le gustaba en nada, ahora deseaba que lo quisiera de otra manera. – No soy el mismo…

- Si, ya noté que has crecido y… - Justo en ese momento iba a rozar su mano con el brazo de Alfred, pero este retrocedió levemente evitando aquel roce. – Alfred… - Susurraba algo entristecido, posando de nuevo su mano cerca de sus labios, conteniéndose.

- No me refería a eso Arthur – Sonreía, alegre, con su voz juguetona pero instantáneamente fue cambiada por una sonrisa maliciosa a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de deseo y lujuria, relamiendo sus labios y su voz un tanto más ronca se hacía presente. – Voy a profanar tu cuerpo y alma para que sólo me pertenezcas a mí. -

Y así, como un balde de agua fría, la cruda verdad salía a relucir de aquel ser oscuro, de ojos absorbentes y hechizantes. Tan cruel con sus palabras y directo a lo que venía… a proclamar lo que era suyo.

Lo dejó completamente en blanco y sin reacción, con un hueco en su interior que no sabía cómo describir.

De un momento a otro lo forzó a recostarse sobre la cama, manteniéndolo acorralado entre sus brazos y piernas, utilizando a penas una pizca de su fuerza.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Reacciona! Alfr… - A pesar de sus quejidos, sus reclamos y sus gritos en intento de auxilio nada lo detenía en aquel recorrido por su cuerpo, profanando sus labios con su intrépida lengua y besándolo hasta el rincón más profundo y santo de aquella cavidad, dejándolo casi sin aire y con su palpitar alterado.

Mientras su acto se consumaba, las nubes que sostenían su peso empezaban a disolverse empezando una cuenta regresiva, el fin de aquel ángel.

- Tranquilo… - Susurraba muy cerca de su oído, haciéndolo estremecer… mientras aspiraba su aroma sobre su cuello y rasgaba un poco de aquella piel tan delicada con sus colmillos, saboreando un poco de aquella escarlata esencia - Es la única forma en que nos podemos unir… -

- No… Alfred! Detente! No! No… - Gritaba entre sollozos removiendo su cuerpo como podía mientras cada roce de aquella piel con la suya lo estremecía… lo perturbaba.

Para Alfred, lo único que ocasionaban sus sollozos era incrementar aún más su excitación, relamiendo sus labios de forma hambrienta mientras sus ojos en aquella oscuridad brillaban sesgados. No perdía tiempo. Seguía con el recorrido por el cuerpo de Arthur sin descanso, dejando marcas de mordidas, lamidas y chupones sobre todo su pecho… además de no quitar su vista de las deliciosas expresiones de su compañero, extasiado, perdido… Entre lágrimas, sólo para él.

- ¿Por qué… Ahh… por qué me haces esto? Mmmm…. Alfred… – Su cuerpo vibraba ante las nuevas sensaciones y en algunas ocasiones parecían más convulsiones…. con su mirada perdida… sus labios entreabiertos y su cuerpo completamente al descubierto tendido sobre lo poco que quedaba de la nube.

Acercó su rostro al de Arthur, observándolo detenidamente, posando una mano sobre una de sus mejillas, besándolo con devoción… comenzando por sus cabellos y siguiendo con su frente, sí, como aquel ritual que seguía todas las noches antes de dormir…

- _Porque eres mi obsesión_… - Susurraba entre cada beso que depositaba en su cuerpo – _Porque no puedo vivir sin ti…_ - Llegando a su mejilla – _Porque te deseo_… - Y por último, llegando a sus labios entreabiertos con algo de saliva sobre ellos… admitiendo una gran verdad que ah guardado en su interior por todo ese tiempo. – _Porque te amo_.

Sólo él sería el privilegiado de poder saberlo, de haberlo escuchado…. hasta el mismo Alfred escondía ese pensamiento de sí mismo.

La expresión de Arthur era indescriptible, sus ojos se habían abierto a más no poder. Jamás olvidaría esas palabras… cómo un nuevo sentimiento se agalopaba por su pecho, con sus mejillas encendidas, sus ojos derramando unas cristalinas y a la vez saladas lágrimas… sus manos aferradas a las del cuerpo contrario…

- Ahhhh! Ahhhmmm! - Y, sí. Con estas últimas palabras sus cuerpos se unían en uno solo, llevándose Alfred toda su pureza, castidad e inocencia.

Llevaron sus cuerpos hasta el límite. Ambos gimiendo descontroladamente, abrazándose desesperados… desatando toda aquella lujuria que había en su interior. Más rápido, más fuerte… acompañados de sonidos obscenos y desgarradores, llegando hasta el fondo de sus entrañas, y lo más profundo de su alma… devorándose mutuamente con sus cuerpos cubiertos de una fina capa de perlado sudor, entre jadeos y más movimientos un tanto salvajes… hasta que un par de gemidos fuertes y prolongados se hicieron presentes, arqueando sus cuerpos dejando salir toda su esencia dentro y sobre ellos.

Fueron ligeros segundos de los cuales pudieron disfrutar de ese placer inimaginable… cuando en eso, las nubes se empezaban a disipar y ahora se podían ver claramente las estrellas en lo alto de aquel manto oscuro.

Desde las alturas, ambos cuerpos caían sin que nada los retuviera. Alfred abrazaba de forma protectora aquel cuerpo desaliñado que poco a poco comenzaba a desintegrarse. Las plumas de sus hermosas alas se comenzaban a caer una a una, quedando dispersas en el espacio, perdidas, sin dueño… mientras otras se tornaban en color negro con un ligero tono carmín como si de sangre se tratara llegando a manchar sus blancas vestimentas. Su aureola comenzaba a tambalearse y a desaparecer en forma de polvo que se llevaba el viento.

A Arthur, un dolor inmenso llenaba su ser… tan grande que sin siquiera tenía la mínima idea de que caían del cielo; apenas pudiendo enfocar sus esmeraldas en algo. Lo último que logró ver fueron sus brillantes zafiros, su rostro con una ligera sonrisa lleno de satisfacción y una delicada caricia sobre su mejilla izquierda…

Y luego… negro, oscuridad. Un cristal rompiéndose, quizás su corazón, y luego nada… Ni un solo ruido o murmullo más.

Alfred logró acomodar el cuerpo del mayor entre sus brazos para detener su caída y con ayuda de sus alas llegar tranquilamente a tierra firme, mientras su expresión de nuevo se volvía neutral.

Sabía que era lo que iba a ocurrir luego de lo que había hecho, pero no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

Todo estaba consumado.

* * *

**N/A:** * (Antes que culpen al angelito de su idiotez y que no se haya alejado rápidamente de Alfred): Recuerden que en los ángeles no existía ningún mal pensamiento, ni odio, ni rencores… por eso Arthur, su primera reacción fue el de preocuparse por él. u.u

* Los arcángeles, y sus "superiores", hicieron mal en no advertir a todos sus ángeles de la presencia de estos seres malignos… por ellos ya se han cobrado dos vidas inocentes x.x

* Alfred estaba equivocado… no era sólo obsesión al angelito, en verdad se había enamorado de él.

Por ahora es lo que puedo aclarar… este capítulo me pone triste! ToT

Al principio me dejé llevar por el clima que había aquí en GT, espero no haberles asustado… xd Por hoy me retiro. Tengo que velar por la salud de mi perrita que la acaban de operar.

Gracias siempre por sus reviews y en especial me gustaría de este capítulo… No soy muy buena en este tipo de partes y me gustarían consejos para poder mejorar :)

Saludos!


	6. Cap - ¿Sentimientos?

Y pensar que este es el último capítulo... Por eso mismo creo que me costó escribirlo. Perdón por hacerlos esperar y espero que les agrade lo siguiente.

**Pareja Principal:** Estados Unidos x Inglaterra (Alfred F. Jones x Arthur Kirkland)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. Su respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Advertencias:** Malas palabras. Pensamientos perturbadores. Cambios de personalidad (Y no sólo por OCC). Romance, Humor y Fantasy.

* * *

**From Heaven to Hell**

**Capítulo 6** - ¿Sentimientos?

Cabello rojizo como… fuego, elemento que se esparce rápidamente por cualquier área y destruye todo lo que toca… o como la sangre, que derraman las personas en momentos de agonía y de sufrimiento, claro, momentos causados por los de su especie.

Sus ojos verdes esmeralda, que ahora brillaban con más intensidad que antes. De alguna manera, sus ojos eran el perfecto anzuelo para atrapar a sus presas, que se veían hipnotizadas y atraídas por esas gemas. A veces amplias, mostrando todo su esplendor, y en otras ocasiones sesgados, mostrando toda la maldad y picardía que contenía.

Dos protuberancias que sobresalían de su espalda, en menor tamaño en comparación a las suyas, pero con la misma tonalidad, negras como… La oscuridad, donde los hombres débiles se pierden del camino del bien… que carcome sus corazones y los llenaba de odio, maldad, envidia, pensamientos impuros y que poco a poco mata sus almas. Qué bien se sentían al ver cómo sus espíritus se envenenaban con tan sólo sembrar una pequeña semilla, maligna por supuesto, en su órgano palpitante.

Pero la oscuridad no sólo era representada en sus alas, también sus cuernos que combinaban perfectamente con sus cabellos. Esa alargada y fina cola que finalizaba en una forma triangular puntiaguda, y que en momentos de diversión y recreación movía de una forma sutil y sensual, haciéndolo delirar…

- Oh magníficos detalles – Susurraba para sí mismo, mientras su mente seguía con la descripción de aquel ser…

Sí… su traje ajustado a su perfecto y místico cuerpo. Esas curvas… que con cinchos recalcaba su cintura, separando su pecho de sus caderas. La forma en cómo marcaba sus esculturales piernas hasta llegar al origen de uno de sus peores vicios, donde su vista se posaba siempre y relamía sus labios con tanto deseo y lujuria…

- Bastard… ¡Quita tu vista de mi git! – Volteándose un tanto molesto… ese tipo siempre le quitaba la paz y tranquilidad que quería para pensar en sus planes macabros… "lo distraía demasiado". Estuvo a punto de tirarle su libreta donde llevaba su listado de víctimas, pero se contuvo. A pesar de ser un demonio aun conservaba algo de madurez y "caballerosidad"

- Ya vamos de nuevo… - Respingando mientras llevaba su mano a su frente aparentando estar exhausto de esa situación, negando levemente con su cabeza - En verdad que a veces eres tan testarudo y aburrido… además que te comportas como un anciano… *

Sus expresión era inigualable, había quedado en shock y con los ojos en blanco – Mocoso, como te atreves… - Gruñía mientras entre sus manos apretaba su libreta - ¡Go to hell!

Si, hasta su lengua ahora era tan peligrosa, venenosa y a cada momento lanzaba uno que otro insulto a su humanidad… si, como si él se sintiera tan ofendido.

-Arthur, lamento decírtelo pero ya estoy en el Infierno… – Decía con una alegre sonrisa.

Ese gesto, esa tranquilidad y… ¿Qué? ¿Se estaba burlando de él? – ¡Bloody hell! ¿Me estás viendo la cara? ¿Cómo te atreves? Vete de aquí… no te quiero v… - Sorprendiéndose al no poder continuar…

- Ya deja de insultar… no me dejaste terminar lo que estaba diciendo – Susurraba más tranquilo, tomando a Arthur por su cintura pegándolo a él y su mano aun no se despegaba de su boca, sonriéndole ligeramente – * Te decía que a pesar de que eres criticón, cejón, tu comida no sabe bien… ¡Auch! ¡Auch! ¡Duele! Ya, está bien, ya entendí… - Soltándolo de nuevo luego del punzante dolor que le había dejado Arthur y sus colmillos que habían perforado la mano de Alfred.

- ¡Todo es tu culpa! – Empujándolo enfadado - Por ti es que me eh vuelto así… mira lo que me eh convertido – Cabizbajo, escondiendo la expresión de su rostro bajo su flequillo mientras un leve murmullo llegaba a los oídos del pelinegro, apenas perceptible – De… de esta manera… ya no te gusto…

- No. No me gustas – Decía frío y sin expresión, notando como el cuerpo de Arthur se estremecía levemente... Suspira profundo – Me encantas aun más de la forma que eres ahora… lo sabes… - Mientras hablaba su vista se posicionaba en cualquier otro lugar de esa habitación… colocando su mano sobre su nuca pensando en cómo seguir, se le hacía tan difícil decir todo esto.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Alfred tomó la iniciativa, se acercó a él para abrazarlo mientras sentía como su cuerpo vibraba, "Te estás conteniendo" Pensaba. – Yo se que en tu interior aun queda algo de aquel angelito, a veces lo veo que sale a relucir, pero ya que conociste el lado del placer y la maldad, has creado este delicioso carácter que sólo me tienta y descontrola cada vez más…

Arthur levantaba su rostro cruzando su mirada, un tanto acuosa, con la de Alfred, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban… Sus palabras habían llegado a lo profundo de su ser… - Alfred…

Así es… Arthur iba a decir algo muy hermoso y conmovedor. Como lo había dicho Alfred, su lado angelical aun vivía en su interior pero por circunstancias del destino este ambiente se vería acabado…

- Claro, no me vas a negar que aquí en el infierno es mucho más divertido… Como todo un Hero, yo fui el que te salvó de aquel aburrimiento en el que vivías – Sus poses y sonrisa eran mucho más socarronas y engreídas… "Ahgg era un completo mata feelings…" Tanto que Arthur se limitó a expresarse y con ambas manos apartó el cuerpo que le abrazaba con una venita vibrando en su frente…

- ¡Arthur! ¿No piensas dejarme así verdad…? A tu prometido… – Volando detrás suya hasta alcanzarlo y abrazarlo por detrás.

- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Baka, baka, baka! Suéltame – Intentaba resistirse a su agarre pero no podía contra la tremenda fuerza que poseía el heredero legitimo de su raza.

- Sabes lo mucho que me cuesta decir esto… a ti te pasa lo mismo… ¿No?- Hablaba a su oído, muy de cerca y respirando sobre su cuello… apretando un poco más su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras su cola se entrelazaba con la de Arthur, logrando sacarle así un leve gemido. – No importa cómo o qué… desde un principio ambos nos deseábamos y nuestra ilusión más grande era estar juntos… ¿Verdad…?

Trataba de soltarse de su agarre pero entre más lo intentaba Alfred le otorgaba más caricias sobre su pecho y su cola, haciéndolo sonrojar mientras su voz salía con mucha dificultad…

- Si… pero… no tenía que haber sido…. de esa manera… - Suspiraba, dando una pequeña pausa – Por tu maldita brutalidad… Mmmm… todo lo haces alrevés… - Removiéndose levemente entre sus brazos – Ahhh… Idiot… ¡Me cogiste y después me dices que me amas!… Ya detente de una buena vez… – Rogaba… costándole mucho expresarse y encogiéndose levemente sobre su ser mientras sus cuerpos estaban completamente pegados el uno al otro pudiendo sentir cierta parte de Alfred rozar su retaguardia.

- No me dejaste opción… Sólo me querías como a tu pupilo… peor aún, como a un hermano. – Sonaba bastante dramático, mientras delicadamente giraba a Arthur entre sus brazos manteniéndose siempre pegados.

- Quizás… sólo quizás… tengas razón… - Recalcaba sus palabras mientras su vista estaba perdida en los zafiros de Alfred, aquellas gemas que no lo dejaban pensar con claridad en muchas ocasiones. Estaba empezando a calmarse luego de haberse descargado pero algo estaba mal… su temperatura iba en aumento y aquel desquiciado roce de sus entrepiernas simplemente lo estaba matando. – No, espera… - Reaccionaba - ¡Debía haber otra manera! No es… - Y de nuevo era interrumpido en su discusión, pero esta vez era por los ardientes labios de su amante.

Alfred lo tomaba de su cintura posesivamente, a la vez que Arthur pasaba sus brazos por su nuca para profundizar aquél pasional placer, sin restricciones, sin más vergüenza… Porque así eran, se deseaban mutuamente en secreto y lo ocultaban del otro, pero cuando ya no podían contenerse toda su pasión salía a relucir y se desataban por completo.

- Ya todo está en el pasado… olvidémoslo. – Le susurraba a su amante, teniéndolo tumbado sobre su espaciosa y extravagante cama, ya que en el lugar donde están no se limitaban de comodidades, lujos y placeres… Todo con un ambiente lúgubre, claro, pero para el futuro monarca no habían límites. – Lo importante de ahora es que te tengo a ti y tú me tienes a mí… Así que mejor disfrutemos de nuestro presente, mi angelito…

Y de esta manera volvían a entregarse el uno al otro con mayor pasión, entre caricias, besos y gemidos, teniendo en claro sus sentimientos. A pesar de que su futuro sea incierto… harían todo lo posible por permanecer así…

Desde un principio Arthur amaba a Alfred, lo quería demasiado, pero no le parecía correcta su relación. Era un "inocente" crio y podía asegurar que aquel demonio no correspondería a sus sentimientos. Pero estaba tan equivocado… Si se hubiera enterado de los deseos terriblemente profundos de Alfred, él no se hubiera contenido y en ese entonces, por su cariño y amor que cultivo por él y en él, se hubiera dejado consumir… entregar todo su ser sólo a él, como lo hacía ahora, para estar siempre juntos y haber evitado pasar por aquellos angustiantes años sufriendo solo.

Porque a veces en el amor se tiene que sacrificar cosas, actitudes, carácter… para que las parejas puedan estar juntas y con esto traerían la felicidad a sus vidas. Todo puede ser posible de una u otra manera, mientras ese sentimiento esté presente en ambos seres siempre… Amor.

* * *

**N/A:** Es en este capítulo donde me vengo a dar cuenta de algunos errores de presentación que tuve en cada uno de los anteriores. Gomene ;w; ! Y es que si los arreglo me parece que se borrarían todos los reviews, verdad? Entonces mejor lo dejaré así pero para una próxima no lo volveré a hacer.

Quizás mi forma de ver el Devil! es un poco cursi y estoy de acuerdo en que debía haber más perversión, maldad, sangre? pero no me negarán que en cualquier relación de estos dos debe haber ese sentimiento, así que por eso mi punto de vista fue más interior que las travesuras que pudieran hacer…

XD Ahora si puedo contestar con más libertad los reviews… Créanme que eh querido responderles pero conociéndome, de seguro se me hubiera salido toda la historia.

Creo, que lo que me quedó pendiente del capítulo anterior fue lo que se rompió dentro de Arthur… Su corazón en parte sólo se detuvo y es que tengo la insana idea de que los Devil! no tienen corazón, y si lo tienen no les funciona… Y la otra parte fue su alma pura e inocente, hasta ahí llegó como ángel y tomo la forma de Devil!UK

Ya saben que cualquier duda o recomendación me la pueden hacer llegar por PM o review y ahora si podré contestarles como es debido. Muchas gracias a las/los que estuvieron siempre pendientes de este fic, me emocionaron mucho, como no tienen idea :'D Y espero, pronto, seguir con la otra historia que les había mencionado.

Saludos! Y nos leeremos en una próxima.


End file.
